


Лидия навсегда

by BigBadWolffy



Series: Люк, я твой отец [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBadWolffy/pseuds/BigBadWolffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>От автора: не пугайтесь названия. Автор просто искренне любит Лидию и совсем не шипперит с ней Стайлза=))<br/>Саммари: Люк первый раз идет на свидание.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лидия навсегда

Пожалуй, извечный страх всех геев это то, что их дети, за неимением другого выбора, тоже станут гомосексуалистами.  
  
Наверное, именно поэтому день, когда Люк впервые произносит в одном предложении слова «Сибилл» и «свидание», Стайлз демонстративно отмечает в календаре красным.  
  
Дерек ржет над ним, но в тайне гордится сыном.  
  
Люку пятнадцать. У него совсем недавно начала проклевываться щетина. И гордый Хейл подарил сыну бритву, которой тут же научил пользоваться.  
  
Стайлз подкалывает их обоих примерно неделю. Потом ему надоедает.  
  
В конце концов, он и сам ежедневно проходит через этот рутинный ритуал. Пусть природа и не одарила его столь повышенной волосатостью.  
  
  
Своего сына Стайлз знает как облупленного. И как бы тот не храбрился и не держал покерфейс, Стайлз видит, что Люк волнуется, рассказывая родителям, как позвал мисс Уиттмор в субботу на прогулку в парк.  
  
Дочь Лидии настоящая красавица.  
  
Кто бы сомневался.  
  
Но характер у нее – просто гремучая смесь из стервозности матери и сучизма отца.  
  
Стайлз искренне не завидует сыну – Люк пошел в Дерека, такой же непробиваемый и спокойный как танк, но при этом столь же ранимый.  
  
Но в то же время прекрасно понимает его.  
  
Сибилл – практически вылитая Лидия в свои четырнадцать.  
  
А мужчины рода Стилински уже второе поколение подряд питают слабость к женщинам Мартин.  
  
Об это Стайлз и сообщает за ужином, надеясь немного разрядить напряжение от скованности Люка и торжественной напыщенности Дерека.  
  
Но выходит совсем по-другому.  
  
Дерек не разговаривает с ним два дня.  
  
Дерек уходит спать в гостевую спальню.  
  
Люк вместе с отцом объявляет Стайлзу бойкот.  
  
  
\- Это перестает быть смешным, - Стайлз почти швыряет тарелку с яичницей перед Дереком на стол.  
  
Это то самое субботнее утро. Люк уже перехватил сэндвич и убежал на тренировку. Стайлз же решил, что пора бы и обсудить сложившийся абсурд.  
  
\- Здесь кто-то смеется? – невозмутимо спрашивает Дерек и неспешно принимается за еду.  
  
Стайлз держит в руке кофейник и испытывает непреодолимое желание вылить его содержимое на голову Хейлу.  
  
-  _Серьезно_ , Дерек? В чем я так провинился, что вы оба уже третьи сутки меня бойкотируете?  
  
\- Тебе  _действительно_  надо объяснять? – Дерек сжимает в руке вилку, сгибая несчастную пополам, и зло смотрит на Стайлза. – Не ты ли напутствовал нашего сына словами о том, что раз тебе не удалось трахнуть Мартин, так пусть хоть он в этом преуспеет?  
  
\- Что? – Стайлз ошарашено хлопает ресницами и беззвучно пытается сказать еще что-то. – Спятил? Когда я такое говорил? Совсем мозги от ревности поехали? Хейл, тебе скоро сорок, а ведешь себя как шестнадцатилетка!  
  
\- Это кто еще себя как шестнадцатилетка ведет?! – Дерек швыряет покореженную вилку в сторону и поднимается из-за стола. – Что, все еще мечтаешь о ней? Сколько раз пожалел за эти годы, что так неудачно подставил мне зад и залетел?  
  
Стайлз понимает, что Дерек просто бесится и потом пожалеет о своих словах, но все равно ничего не может поделать. Его кулак с силой впечатывается Хейлу в челюсть.  
  
\- Ай, блядь, чертов Росомаха, - Стайлз причитает и дует на сбитые костяшки. Он берет себя в руки и наставляет на разъяренного Дерека палец. – Еще хоть раз скажешь подобное дерьмо, и я действительно пожалею! Мы чертовы шестнадцать лет вместе, а ты ставишь их под сомнение из-за одной моей неудачной шутки? Мне твои косяки припомнить? Придурок.  
  
-  _Стайлз_ , - Дерек уже выглядит немного виноватым.  
  
За прошедшие годы он действительно научился этой эмоции.  
  
\- Хер тебе, а не Стайлз. Сегодня я сплю в гостевой. Понял? – Стайлз наливает себе кофе и, чтобы успокоиться, пьет его медленно маленькими глотками.  
  
Дерек буравит его взглядом, надеясь, что обида Стайлза сама рассосется.  
  
Как обычно.  
  
Но Стайлз принципиально молчит. Его задело, как быстро эти двое спелись и образовали коалицию. И, главное, в этот раз он действительно практически не виноват.  
  
Так они стоят минут пятнадцать или двадцать. Дерек не выдерживает первым.  
  
\- Эй, - он несмело гладит Стайлза по спине и тычется носом ему в шею.   
  
У Стайлза по коже бегут мурашки, но он не сдается.  
  
-  _Детка_.  
  
В последние годы Дерек редко его так называет. Они переросли подобные прозвища. В конце концов, им обоим уже за тридцать. Но тем ценнее такие слова для Стайлза.  
  
Он шумно вздыхает и ощутимо расслабляется. Дерек тут же этим пользуется и обнимает его со спины, целует в скулу, потом в висок, шепчет на ухо:  
  
\- Я все еще боюсь, что однажды ты передумаешь, бросишь нас и свалишь.  
  
\- Кретин, - Стайлз снова вздыхает и ластится, подставляясь под губы Хейла. – Тебе не кажется, что мне уже как-то поздновато рыпаться куда-то? Наш сын скоро станет совершеннолетним. Да ему через пару лет будет столько же, сколько и мне, когда он родился. И ты в серьез думаешь, что я могу слинять? Искренне надеюсь, что до кризиса среднего возраста мне пока далековато. А вот ты…  
  
\- Что я? – напрягается Дерек.  
  
\- Похоже, благополучно входишь в эту стадию, - Стайлз ржет и пытается вывернуться из захвата Хейла.  
  
Они шуточно борются, но это довольно скоро переходит в чуть ленивые, полные сытой уверенности друг в друге поцелуи.  
  
За этим занятием их и застает Люк.  
  
\- Привет, родители, - громко возвещает он с ухмылкой, появляясь на пороге кухни. – Рад, что вы помирились. Эти холодные войны быстро надоедают. Мне не нравится, что карманные деньги сокращаются на это время вдвое.  
  
\- Это твой сын, - фыркает Дерек, не спеша отпускать Стайлза из своих рук. Все-таки почти три дня – это приличный срок. Он явно соскучился.  
  
\- О, ну конечно, - Стайлз закатывает глаза. – Ты же должен быть в парке?  
  
\- Ну, там начался дождь, и я подумал, почему бы не пригласить Сибилл на обед? – Люк широко улыбается, и из-за его спины появляется миниатюрная рыжеволосая Уиттмор.  
  
Она напоминает Лидию лишь цветом волос и хитринкой в глазах. Но в целом сразу понимаешь, чья она дочь.  
  
Стайлз чувствует, что невольно улыбается. Он вспоминает первую красавицу школы Лидию Мартин. Вспоминает себя шестнадцатилетнего. Вспоминает свою влюбленность. Которая становится окончательно невзаимной к тому моменту, когда в жизни Стайлза появляется Дерек Хейл. По иронии судьбы, именно после того, как они с Дереком начинают встречаться, Стайлз и Лидия сближаются. А, может, именно поэтому.  
  
Их связывает со временем не только общая работа, но и искренняя дружба и привязанность.  
  
И Дерек самый большой на свете идиот, если думает, что между Стайлзом и Лидией возможны какие-то плотские отношения. Это в корне платоническая привязанность.  
  
Хотя частичка искренней незамутненной любви к Лидии Мартин всегда останется в сердце Стайлза. Он любит ее как человека. Как прекрасную женщину. Как великолепную мать.  
  
И чувствует, что эта любовь перейдет и к Сибилл.  
  
Если Люк пока и не осознает до конца, что уже нашел свою пару, то Стайлз прекрасно видит уверенность и определенность в цепком взгляде зеленых чуть настороженных и таких знакомых глаз.  
  
Визуализация.

Люк  
  
[](http://fastpic.ru/)

Сибилл

  
[ ](http://fastpic.ru/)   
  
[ ](http://fastpic.ru/)   
  
[ ](http://fastpic.ru/)   
  
[ ](http://fastpic.ru/)   
  
[](http://fastpic.ru/)


End file.
